


Unequal Paradox

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, a note found in a time capsule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unequal Paradox

She frowns down at the note General Hammond gave her, lines blurring with the gentle rocking of the bus. It doesn't matter; she has it memorized by now. _Help them. August 10th, 9:15 A.M., August 11th, 6:03 P.M._ She has no idea what it means.

"Hey, Sam."

She glances over and smiles as Daniel slides into the seat beside her. "I thought everyone else was asleep."

He shrugs. "Bad form to leave the driver alone, right? Anyway, you've been driving for a while. I can take a turn."

"I'm fine," she answers, surprised at how honest the statement is, here at 4 in the morning.

"No, let me drive for a bit. I, uh, I have something for you." She dutifully pulls over, and it's not until they're back on the road that Daniel pulls something out of his pocket. "I found this in a time capsule when I was a kid," he explains.

She unfolds the paper and sees her own handwriting staring back at her. "When you were a kid?"

He nods silently and gestures for her to read it. "'Daniel, give this to me in 1969.' You've held onto this for thirty years because of that?"

"You have to admit it's a pretty compelling reason for someone as curious as me."

"Mm. I guess I would have kept it, too. But god, when you recognized my handwriting! 'Sam, think. The General's only asked you personally about a couple of research projects.'"

Daniel glances at her. "That help any?"

She shakes her head slowly. "I don't know."

"We've still got another day to work it out," he says gently. "Get some rest."

She spends the next day distracted, thinking about her note and the general's note and what sort of note Hammond will have to write her father if she dies less than a year after she was born, at the age of 30. It's not until she's quietly given up hope, staring aimlessly at the sparks of a campfire, that it hits her.

"A flare."

Daniel raises his eyebrows at her as O'Neill starts asking questions, and she gives him a true grin in return. A message in a time capsule to the one person with her who wouldn't just throw it out. She'd love to call herself a genius, but something tells her it was Daniel's idea, in another time line where they didn't work it out until too late.


End file.
